Don't Fear
by Serendipitous Writing
Summary: "I'll help you reverse the winter and control your powers, but the first thing you have to do is get rid of your fear of yourself. You're only dangerous when you're afraid. Don't be afraid." Jack Frost helps Anna control her powers. Alternate ending to Frozen.


Elsa paced back and forth, keeping her hands close to herself and desperately wishing she had gloves. "Get it together. Control it," she told herself. Slowly sharp spikes of ice extended from the frozen walls. Her icy castle was tinted with red, reflecting her emotions of fear and her sense of danger. "Don't feel. _ Don't feel! _Don't _feel!_" She heard the sound of ice cracking and she turned around to find that an ice spike had grown everywhere her little feet had stepped. The spikes on the walls and ceiling pointed toward her. "Oh," she murmured in a small, weak voice. "No, no, no... Control it... Don't feel it... Come on, Elsa," she tried to pull herself together. Strange dark shadows crept along the walls, through the floor, over her head- they looked like thick black clouds. She looked around the castle at the darkness which shrouded her ice. "Wh- what's going-" she stopped short and froze in place, hearing a soft laugh behind her. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa... Oh, this is just wonderful. Just like Christmas! You're at a record peak of fear, aren't you, now that your sister's heart is frozen just like your kingdom? Absolutely perfect," an unfamiliar voice said. The young girl slowly turned around, trying to locate the unwelcome guest. "Who are you?" she called out, then murmured under her breath, "_Where_ are you?" The voice laughed again. "Oh I'm sorry- where _are_ my manners? My name," he replied "is Black. Pitch Black. Or, as you may know me, the Boogeyman." Elsa shuddered. She remembered a night when she and her sister had gotten in trouble, and her father had sat them down and told them that if they were naughty, the Boogeyman would get them. The fear of what would happen if she was bad was her main fear up until she was eight. Then her fear changed to one of herself- she was afraid of her own power, when it grew too strong to control. And as she grew older, that was all she feared. She forgot her childhood fear of this 'Boogeyman', but he was content, for here was a child that was so afraid of even herself that though she didn't believe in him, he could make sure that fear remained in her innocent heart, and her happiness was replaced by fear. That was all he wanted. But a new voice could be heard now. "Leave her, Pitch," it said. Elsa was turning around and around, trying to locate these two people. "Oh, come now, Jack. You don't want to spoil all the fun- after all, fun is your _center,_" Pitch replied. Suddenly, Elsa saw them. Pitch was tall, and was dressed in a black robe. His skin was a dark, ugly, charcoal grey, and his hair seemed to be made of the shadows that had been creeping along the walls of her castle. He had cruel, cold eyes, devoid of kindness or mercy, and narrowed in a sneer. And the other speaker, Jack, as Pitch had called him, seemed to be the opposite of the Boogeyman. He had large, gentle, friendly, playful eyes, though he was serious. He was slight in frame but tall. His hair was white as frost, and skin paler than the young queen's. He was barefoot and carried a tall shepherd's staff. Elsa stepped back from the two, frightened even more by their argument. Her own ice began to creep silently along the walls and along the floor. "Y- you have to go. Please," she said, but the two of them seemed not to hear her. "Right, Pitch. Well you've had your fun, and now I'll have mine. Leave her alone," Jack said. "Surely you don't think I would forget all those years of having her afraid even of herself, Frost. You know me far too well for that," Pitch laughed. Elsa was growing more and more uncomfortable. "That's enough. Both of you have to leave," she ordered, trying to remain calm. She noticed that Jack had glanced at her when she said this, but this was all the attention she got. She frustratedly made a snowball and threw it at Pitch. "I said enough!" The snow hadn't missed- Pitch was calmly wiping snow off of his cheek. Jack looked pleased. "Look, I don't know what you want from me. I just want to be alone. Please," she pleaded. "Fine," Pitch said, turning to her. "Be alone." He vanished, as did the black clouds that had covered the ice, but not before he seized Jack. The two were gone, and Elsa was alone again with her fears. She sat down, confused and frightened, and buried her head in her hands. The boy, Jack, appeared again before her, and walked toward her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making the girl look up. she started, and began to back away, but he seemed to only want to comfort her- his eyes were soft and sympathetic. "Believe me, you don't want to be alone. I was alone for years and years, and I'll tell you, it gets lonely," he said. "I was alone too. But... everyone is better off like this. Anna is safe from me, and-" Elsa's voice trailed off. "Elsa, you aren't better off alone. And your sister needs you. She can't go much longer without your company. I'll help you reverse the winter and control your powers, but the first thing you have to do is get rid of your fear of yourself. You're only dangerous when you're afraid. Don't be afraid." The icy spikes began to disappear, as did her fear as she watched the young man before her. "I have the same power that you do. See?" He touched the wall with his staff and a delicate frost spread across it. Elsa was surprised at this, and watched the frost with curiosity. "But I'm not afraid of it. I'm proud of it, and I know how to prevent it from getting too strong," he said. Elsa smiled softly. "So you think I should go back? But how do I bring back Summer?" Jack laughed. "That's easy. Anyone who knows about magic will tell you that love- a real, warm, affectionate love- will thaw the coldest winter." Elsa looked at her hands, then around her. "Love?" Jack grabbed her hand. "Not now though- your sister is in trouble. I'll take you back to Arendelle. It'll be faster than walking." He pulled Elsa onto her balcony and called out. "Wind! Take me to the castle!" And with that, he leaped from the railing on the balcony, pulling Elsa with him.


End file.
